


All Worked Up

by cadkitten



Category: Dir en grey
Genre: Anal Sex, Cumshot, Exhibitionism, Frottage, M/M, Masturbation, Multi, Oral Sex, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-12
Updated: 2014-03-12
Packaged: 2018-01-15 11:44:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1303702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cadkitten/pseuds/cadkitten
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kyo's eyes slid closed as he let the music come through to him from the headphones tightly clapped over his ears. The dual guitars, bass, and drums thrummed through the headset and slowly... his hips began to move.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All Worked Up

**Author's Note:**

  * For [cherrylng](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cherrylng/gifts).



> Die and Kaoru walked in on Kyo dancing and they liked what they see.  
> Beta Readers: sakura_ame  
> Song[s]: "SUSTAIN THE UNTRUTH" by Dir en grey and "Jesus Christ R'n R" by Dir en grey

_Kyo's eyes slid closed as he let the music come through to him from the headphones tightly clapped over his ears. The dual guitars, bass, and drums thrummed through the headset and slowly... his hips began to move. His head bobbed faintly with the beat until finally, he couldn't hold any of it back anymore and full-out began moving his body to the rhythm it put inside him. His signal came and he leaned forward, toward the recording mic and began to sing. His feet moved and his hips jerked, his body twisting as he nearly began undressing himself as he threw his all into everything he was doing._

Die leaned against the edge of the entryway into the smaller room that held the recording booth and the equipment one of their techs was currently manning. While the guy was definitely busy adjusting levels, he was also glancing up at Kyo with a relatively shocked look on his face every few seconds. 

Finally, Die pushed himself away from the wall with a shake of his head and made his way across the room. Plucking the headphones from Kaoru's head, he pressed his lips close to the other's ear and breathed out, "You have _got_ to come see this. Don't argue, don't talk, just do it." With that, he turned on his heel and headed back toward the recording room, not checking to see if Kaoru was following or not.

He stepped fully into the room this time, standing behind the tech, his arms crossed over his chest, staring right at Kyo as he kept on going. "What take are we on?" he asked quietly, hoping he didn't scare the bejesus out of the tech, but knowing he usually was okay with others watching and tended to notice even if he gave no reaction. 

"Two."

"And he's been doing this the whole time?" An amused smirk slid over Die's features as he shifted slightly, feeling Kaoru come up beside him.

"Yeah... and it just keeps getting more... uh..." the guy seemed at loss for words.

"Sexual?" Kaoru helpfully supplied, shifting one step closer to Die and keeping his eyes firmly on their vocalist as he moved around within the booth. "I honestly forgot how..." he gestured helplessly at Kyo, "he was if he lets himself really get into it."

"Don't ever say I said this, got it?" Die flicked a glance at Kaoru and then shifted down to look at the tech, who nodded. Kaoru just smirked, but Die knew he'd keep the secret when asked. "But holy hell it's like watching a porno. A one-man porno... but one nonetheless."

Kaoru chuckled, moving his hands so that his thumbs were hooked in his pockets, his eyes still firmly glued on Kyo's body as the vocalist finally got overwhelmed and actively ripped his shirt, the buttons popping off and pinging off things in the room as he fell to his knees.

Die shifted forward when Kyo didn't pop back up and then looked startled and shifted back. "Er... my words are truer than uh... they should be." He shoved a hand through his hair. "Christ. How often does he get like this?!"

"He hasn't lost it to that extent since last album. The singles were cool as clams. But now... obviously this one's got him riled up." The guy's cheeks were slightly pink and he kept his eyes firmly on the board now, not looking up in the least, just increasing the levels that he needed to and then decreasing the others. 

Curiosity finally got to Kaoru and he took a step closer, hovering over the board to look into the room. The look on his face registered surprise, but his voice was calm when he spoke... and he didn't move away either. "So he normally goes this far?"

"Yes."

"You are a saint... and I'm seriously looking into getting you a raise for putting up with this." Kaoru backed up finally and crossed his arms over his chest, meeting Die's eyes for a fleeting moment before looking away again. "I wonder if he even knows we're here."

"I don't think he honestly cares that anyone is here," Die responded quietly. "But yeah... raise... heh... _raise_." He shook his head and then turned to make his way out of the room, wordlessly excusing himself before he revealed a little too much by sticking around.

\----

Die rolled over in his bed for what had to be the hundredth time that night. He shoved his hands through short red strands and tugged, a sigh spilling from his mouth as he arched a bit under the covers and then settled again. Every time he closed his eyes unbidden images made their way to the forefront of his mind and he was slowly starting to drive himself crazy with the procession of them. Two hours... two whole hours he'd been trying to focus on getting to sleep, but every single time he lost focus on what he forced his mind to think of, back came those images - and worse - up rose his dick.

He squirmed under the sheets, his bare body rubbing against the softness of high-thread count Egyptian cotton. A soft sound of pleasure escaped him as the sensitive tip of his cock dragged over the material and his hips pushed up again a few more times of their own accord. His hands fell from his hair to grip the sheets at his side, holding them down as he fucked himself up against them a dozen or so times and then stilled, groaning. What was he doing? Why was he giving in?

Letting go of the sheets, he rolled onto his side and curled up, his hands clasped in front of his face. But it wasn't even a full two minutes before he stretched his legs back out and let one hand slide down over his length, grasping and starting to stroke. His eyes squeezed shut and he turned his face into the pillow to let out a rather obnoxious moan, his hips jerking against his hand. One leg bent slightly to support him, his hand moving quickly to shove the covers out of the way as he gave up and started to go at himself vigorously.

The sound of him stroking his dick filled the small bedroom, even his gasps and moans ringing from the walls as he just let go. Hours of misery finally culminated and a few moments later, he was flying over the edge. His eyelids opened, his gaze landing on what he was doing, watching as cum spurted out over the otherwise pristine sheets, thick from him not having gotten off in a few days.

Milking the last bit out, he just wiped the head of his dick on the bed, his fingers a moment after, and then rolled over onto his back away from the mess. Staring up at the ceiling, he tugged the sheet back up over his lower half and breathed out a sigh. Well... now that he'd done it, it just didn't seem as bad as it had before when he hadn't wanted to give in. Thinking about one of his close friends and his bandmate of nearly seventeen years while he was jerking off apparently didn't result in the world falling apart in front of his eyes. Who knew?

Allowing himself to relax, he closed his eyes and finally, blissfully, found his way toward sleep.

\----

Weeks passed the whole band by in a complete blur, recording sucking up their time and any free time inevitably spent planning for tours, approving various things, interviewing, and attempting to eat, sleep, or otherwise tend to their own lives. No one had brought up the fact that Kyo had jammed his hand into his pants during recording and proceeded to jerk himself off in the sound booth. And, much to Die's surprise, no one seemed to notice that he was staring at Kyo in a whole new light. One thing had changed, as he'd suspected it would, but not in a negative way in the least.

He found himself watching the vocalist just in a different way than before, though no more or less often. He still interacted in the exact same ways as before, no hesitation in anything he did or said, and certainly there had not been any awkward moments. That part had come as a huge relief to Die as it was honestly a part of himself that he'd been avoiding for years and to finally give in had been a huge deal. But, then again, any man with the right tendencies would have to be sexually stunted not to think that had been some of the sexiest shit in the universe. Kyo unrestrained was apparently rated a bit more than sixteen plus, that much was for sure.

Die was taking his usual break - something that had once involved a cigarette and now involved his phone and reading aknot emails - leaning against the wall in the abandoned meeting room, a half-empty can of coffee drink on the table in front of him. Someone else entered the room and Die didn't bother to look up, actually somewhat absorbed in his current reading material, amused at some of the things fans found to send him at times. 

But when someone cleared their throat, Die finally flicked his gaze up. Kaoru stood in front of him, one hand on the back of one of the rolling chairs and his other jammed into his pocket. His face was clearly a mask of utter confusion and slight torment that had Die instantly turning his screen off and tucking his phone into his pocket. "What's up?" he asked, honestly hoping that look was not directed toward anything to do with the band given that when it was, things tended to be royally fucked up.

Kaoru glanced toward the now closed door and then back toward Die, taking in a deep breath through his nose and obviously struggling to get himself to speak. When he did, it wasn't what Die had expected to come out of his mouth. "I can't stop thinking about it... about _him_. This is the most fucked up shit in the universe and I've got to be the worst leader in the history of band leaders to have those thoughts about someone I work with."

Die settled for a mildly surprised expression, though he was honestly in complete shock that he wasn't the only one who had ended up going down that lane. And besides... he'd not really thought about it, but now that he did, he hadn't really pegged Kaoru for being the type to see men in that light. Not even when he'd obviously stepped forward in the recording room to look for longer. He'd just written it off as curiosity and perhaps shock. 

He let a few more moments pass and then released a quiet laugh. "Fuck... okay, well, if we're going down this road, then hell... I didn't think I'd find myself up at three in the morning completely unable to sleep until I uh... _thought about it_ real well."

The snort Kaoru gave eased the tension in the room and within a moment everything was more like usual between them. "Good to know I'm not alone then."

"Ah hell no, you aren't. Shit..." Die eased himself forward to grab his can and down another quarter of the contents within it. Placing it back on the surface in front of him, he gave a small grin. "You'd have to be blind not to be turned on by that."

Kaoru pulled out one of the chairs and sort of collapsed into it, leaning forward against the table heavily, his hands scrubbing through his hair for a moment before he let it be and looked back up at Die. "So you... ah..." he gestured at Die's crotch before arching an eyebrow and then looking a bit ashamed he was asking.

"Mmm," Die pulled out a chair as well and eased himself into the seat, crossing one slim leg over the other. "Stop looking like a shamed schoolgirl when you talk about sex. It's getting to me."

"It's not that!" Kaoru huffed and then sat back, crossing his arms. "It's that it's about Kyo. ... And now I'm asking about your dick."

"Grow up." Die huffed out a laugh and grinned at him. "Yes, I jerked off. Big whoop, the world didn't fall apart."

"I am grown up, that's the damn problem." Kaoru sighed. "If management found out I was even talking about this, they'd have my head and-"

"Fuck management." Die gave him a disgruntled look. "Seriously, fuck 'em. Last time I checked they were cutting back our checks and cramping our style... literally at times. If you want to think about Kyo's dick or my dick or _anyone's whatever_ , then fucking do it." He picked up the can and finished off the rest of the liquid, punctuating his point by putting the can down a bit harshly.

For a few moments, Kaoru was silent. When he finally spoke again, he sounded less strained than before. "So you thought of him when you did it?"

"Hell yes, I did. It proved impossible not to. I mean... it's not a big secret that I'm into guys, right? So... well... he's my type. What can I say?"

"Broody, moody, and short?" Kaoru's lips quirked up at the assessment, as if he were intentionally testing the waters for something.

Die started to finger though his bracelets, rearranging and adjusting while he studied Kaoru. "Nah. Lots of tattoos, kind heart but strong soul, unafraid of his own sexuality, and damn determined." His eyes swept over Kaoru's tattoos as if to prove a point, wetting his upper lip with a quick pass of his tongue before he looked away.

"I see." Kaoru's arms finally loosened from over his chest as he studied the tabletop real well for a few moments. "Fine... I have a suggestion then. It's... devious... and definitely does not make me leader-material for suggesting it. It possibly doesn't make me a good human being either, but... hell, I lost that title years ago."

"You're a decent human being, Kaoru. Don't short yourself." Die leaned forward, forearms on the table in front of him. "What's the suggestion?"

"We get him to come to one of our houses... and we get at least one drink in him to loosen him up enough to actually do something other than sit... and then we find really catchy music that's easy to dance to. And we let him do his thing... or encourage him to. See how far that gets... when he knows we're watching."

Die tried to hold back his smirk but failed after a few seconds and tilted his head back, flopping back in the chair and laughing. "Ah, god, you want to fuck the hell out of him, don't you?"

Kaoru didn't answer, but he shifted uncomfortably in his seat, crossing his arms again. "Are you in or out?"

"I dunno," Die pushed himself to his feet and moved to stand next to Kaoru, staring down at him in the most sexual manner he could drum up at a moment's notice. "Am I invited once it gets that far... assuming it does?"

"I'm not cruel... of course you are."

"Ahhhh, leader wants a threesome." Die tugged his chair, spinning him around and dumping him back against the back of the seat, looming over him, one hand on each of the chair arms. "Tell me, Kaoru, do you prefer to pitch or catch?"

"Leave it to you to ask in baseball terminology." Kaoru looked somewhere between shocked and amused as he stared up at Die. "Maybe... I don't have a preference."

"Then maybe you fit right the fuck in. In which case... my place, Friday, you cut practice early... without notice so he has no other plans and we basically make damn sure he comes along." Die released the chair, grabbed his can and pitched it into the recycle bin, and then smoothly opened the door and left the room.

\----

The music thrummed loudly in Die's living room, the walls somewhat vibrating with it. Of course, he'd warned his neighbors things might get loud tonight and they'd all been agreeable because besides the once every few years party, Die was basically a saint of a neighbor. He didn't bother anyone and he usually made sure at least the people he knew got a very nice New Year's card every single year. He helped the older woman that lived the floor above them up with her groceries nearly every single week since he'd used to go down for a smoke long ago and started helping when she'd been struggling one day. Since then, even after he quit smoking, he still came down to wait on her when he was in town. And twice he'd prevented the girl down the hall's kids from rushing out into the street at the last second when she'd been distracted by the angry man that kept residence on the corner during the day. And even him, Die had tried to help once or twice before realizing he was honestly insane and no amount of helping was doing anything other than enraging the man.

And so, tonight, he was more than welcome to be loud. No one was going to complain and Die was more than pleased that whatever other sounds were going on in the apartment - if it came to that - would definitely be masked by the music. Much to his surprise, Kyo had readily agreed to come, just commenting that he needed to go home, shower and change after the walk in that morning once the train line had stopped. 

Kaoru had gone with him since they lived so close to one another, determined to pick up a few things as well, and Die had headed home to prep his home. He'd dimmed the lights and added one blacklight to the living room just because it amused him. He sat out the tray of random finger foods and then the bucket of ice with a variety of beers in it, all other liquids except water or hard liquor suspiciously missing from the house. 

Just as he shifted the last bottle into place, the buzzer went off, and Die hurried to the door, glancing at the video screen and then pressing the button to let Kyo and Kaoru up, the pair of them obviously having coordinated to come back as well. He smirked, waiting by the door until he heard the firm knock. Opening the door, he let the pair in and shut it firmly back, locking it and then sweeping his arm toward the living room. "Welcome to Club Andou." He snorted and then retrieved the bag Kaoru was holding out, surprised when Kyo offered up a bag of his own as well. "I feel special!"

Kyo arched an eyebrow at him, but knelt down to take his shoes off, Kaoru obviously staring at his ass while he knew he wouldn’t be caught by him. Die looked between the two and chuckled, making his way into the living room. From Kaoru's bag, he retrieved a number of other snacks, adding them to the table, and then attacking Kyo's bag as well. His held a very nice bottle of wine and a bottle of champagne. He settled them on the table just as Kyo's hand brushed over his lower back, the vocalist leaning in closer to talk to him so he didn't have to yell over the music. "Aren't your neighbors going to kill you?"

Die shook his head and grinned. "They like me!" He gestured, "Besides, it's not real loud outside, right?" Kyo shook his head and Die patted him on the shoulder and then pointed at the wine, giving him a questioning look.

"I heard you were gonna make me drink and beer is the nastiest thing in the world. Brought my own and for a while... you two have to try it my way!" He looked proud of himself, producing three bright green plastic cups and putting them down. "And we're gonna be classy as hell about it, too."

Die grinned at him and then shrugged. He settled himself down on the couch and propped his feet up on the edge of his table. "So then serve me _your way_ ," he offered over the music just as Kaoru rounded the couch.

The older man paused to give him a look, a grin creeping over his face. "Yeah, make that two." He dumped himself on the other end of the couch, leaving Kyo stuck with the middle. But the vocalist didn't seem to notice or remotely mind. He just settled on his knees and started to rip open the foil over the top of both bottles. Next came the lids, both of them screw-off tops, and then he half-and-halfed the contents into each cup, using both of the entire bottles before he passed the large cups off to Die and Kaoru. Depositing himself on the couch as well, he held up his cup. "Kanpai!"

Die and Kaoru touched cups with Kyo's and then one another before all three took a long drink from the cup. "Ain't half bad!" Die offered, smirking at Kyo, his fingers sliding over the edge of the plastic cup and then back down the side, the other hand grasping it lightly.

Kyo's eyes followed Die's fingers for a moment and then he looked away. "When I'm dying later, you're helping." He pointed between them. "That means both of you."

Kaoru grunted. "Water... both of you idiots get water tonight. I'm too old for that shit." He crossed his legs, one ankle settling over his knee and one hand holding onto it to keep it firmly there. 

The first while slid by relatively uneventfully. But after a while, the alcohol began to kick in and tongues began to loosen, all of them exchanging stories and hilarious tales from past tours, most of them starting with, "Remember when...?" and ending with someone else nearly falling over they were laughing so hard.

By the time two hours had passed, Kyo had migrated to the array of pillows in front of the speaker and was lying on his back, one hand on the speaker, the other occasionally wildly flailing in the air until someone tossed him either something to eat or a bottle of water.

Once things got settled and Kyo got enough food and water in him to get himself back up on his feet, Die decided to start enacting Kaoru's devious plan. Without a seeming care in the world, he changed the song to one that always got him moving and just gave in to it, regardless of how stupid he may have looked. After downing the rest of the water Kaoru had insisted he put into his body, he tossed the bottle into the trash and then held his hand out to Kyo, curling his fingers toward himself a few times, a smirk on his face. He didn't ask a thing, didn't beg or coerce. He simply waited, hoping against all hope that Kaoru wouldn't encourage, that he'd have sense to let Die do his thing rather than chancing scaring Kyo off.

A few more moments passed and finally Kyo's hand joined Die's own and Die pulled Kyo in closer. Once they were about two feet apart, Die started a slightly easier grove, his eyes on Kyo's, waiting on him to fall into sync. Once they had, he got a bit more daring, hips twisting and hands exploring his own body, trying to get Kyo to respond to him in kind. 

The vocalist laughed, but he went with it anyway, and before long, he'd actually fully settled into accepting where it was going, turning his back on Die and moving closer to him, intentionally turning it from slightly suggestive to downright sexual. His body leaned back into Die's touch when the other pulled him closer, his hands coming back to hold Die's hips as they basically ground against one another.

Die cut his eyes to the side, watching Kaoru to see if he was getting antsy or angry. But instead, it seemed like he was just happy to watch, a smirk on his face and a not-so-subtle tent in his pants. Encouraged by the response on both ends, Die dared to slid his hand around Kyo's front, pushing it up under his shirt and resting it over his abdomen as the vocalist moved. His own hardened length pressed out against the front of his jeans and the instant that Kyo finally made actual full contact with his groin, Die couldn't hold back the groan, his hips basically jerking back against Kyo's ass.

The smaller blonde didn't hesitate even for a second, just turning his head and reaching up to tug Die's head down, laying one on him harshly. There were a few moments in which Die was still moving and then he gave up, grasping Kyo's hips and pulling them back against him, pressing forward and moving his hips just enough to send sparks of lust shooting through him as Kyo devoured his mouth. By the time they parted, Die was completely riled up and one glance down the front of Kyo's body proved that the vocalist had his own issues to deal with, his track pants definitely not hiding a thing that was going on down below.

Die was speechless for a few seconds, never having expected that sort of response, but finally, he breathed out, "I want you... so fucking bad," realizing blunt was probably the way to be with Kyo.

Kyo's lips curved up into a grin and he tilted his head back, laughing as he relaxed against Die and started moving his hips again, his rhythm gentle and slow. "Mmm... that... I can feel." He tugged one of Die's hands up and pushed it over his hardened nipple, finally lolling his head to the side and looking at Kaoru, licking his lips and groaning as Die plucked at the sensitive nub. A laugh left him and then he tugged Die's hair again. "You bastards planned this, didn't you?" He ground back hard against Die's dick, shifting slightly to one side so that it fitted against the crack of his ass before he ground on it harshly again, not letting up at all this time and definitely not moving in time with the music. "Don't answer that... I don't care. Do you know how long it's been? How long I've wanted someone to pull something like this on me?" He pushed up on his toes and then pushed back hard enough that Die could have sworn his cock was actually somehow going to end up inside Kyo's body without either of them removing their clothing. 

Die's hands came down to Kyo's hips and he let out a groan, outright humping him for a moment, completely lost to the sensation and ready for so much more.

The music lowered a bit and Kaoru finally spoke up. "How long, hmm?"

"Years," Kyo bit out, finally releasing Die and shoving his hand into his pants, grabbing his dick and obviously jerking it off, not caring in the slightest anymore. "Someone fucking fuck me. And if you're gentle, I'll fuck myself on your dick until I'm satisfied, got it?"

The look on Die's face made Kaoru release a huff of a laugh and he shifted a bit, shoving a hand into his pocket and extracting a small black rounded leather pouch. He unzipped it and then tossed four condoms on the table and a small tube of lubricant. Slowly, he pushed the table back with his foot and then spread his legs. "How about he fucks the hell out of you and you suck me off." He didn't say it like a question, more of a suggestion that really should be followed.

Kyo shoved himself back against Die again for a moment and then pulled away, grabbing the guitarist's hand and pulling him after him. He lowered himself to his knees in front of Kaoru and slowly started to slide his hands up the other's thighs, his breathing excited and his eyes burning with desire.

Die stood there looking utterly lost for a few moments and then, finally, breathed out, "Kyo? We... we can't do this right now. Hours from now... or another day... but not right now."

Kyo's hands paused and he stared at Kaoru like he was going to strangle someone for a moment before he turned to look incredulously at Die. "So says the man who was basically dry humping me a minute ago?"

"There... there's a line." Die sighed, kneeling down and reaching to almost touch Kyo's cheek before drawing back, his breath hitching. "You're drunk."

"And you aren't?"

"It's different. I'm... always drunk." Die shrugged. "It's basically more common than me being sober at this point."

Kyo heaved out a sigh and pointed at the trash. "Pick up the champagne bottle and read the alcohol content."

Die shot him a strange look and then reached to take it out, finding it said boldly **Non-Alcoholic Beverage** across the bottom and he showed it to Kaoru, who arched an eyebrow. He picked up the wine and pointed at it, as it clearly listed a large percentage of alcoholic content. "What about this?"

"I had maybe two fingers worth of wine, the rest of my cup was the champagne. I gave you two way more wine and less of the non-alcoholic one because I knew you'd know if you weren't getting drunk." Kyo shrugged. "Do you think I'm an idiot?" He laughed, settling a little and shaking his head. "I know you saw me in the recording booth... that's why I went so far. I thought it'd be good for a laugh to watch you two squirm. But then neither of you did... and color me surprised, but you," he pointed at Die, "started to basically look at me with stars in your damn eyes... and you," a bold grab of Kaoru's dick through his pants, causing him to jump and gasp, "I'm not sure I've seen a man who wasn't in his teens get a hard-on more often when just glancing at someone in my life."

His hand kept playing over Kaoru's length, occasionally drifting down to his balls to lightly squeeze them and then back up. "So tell me again how this was supposed to be a surprise? I was waiting on someone to make a move all night. Hell..." he pointed at the couch. "Kaoru put your hand between the cushions and pull out the little black bag there."

Kaoru did as he was asked and when Kyo gestured, he dumped it on the seat, staring in surprise at the strand of condoms, a slim glass probe, and lube. 

"I came prepared because I'll be damned if I'm gonna skip on something like this." He grinned at Die, tugging the other down toward him and laying one on him real good before shoving him back a bit. "Now shut the hell up about later and fuck me. Or I'll make good on my threat."

"I almost want you to," Die retorted, though his hands were already unfastening his jeans, hesitating for a second when he realized he would be the first one revealing all, and then shrugging and shoving them down to mid-thigh.

Kyo turned a bit to look, giving him an approving look and then sliding his hand over Die's length a few times. "Sleeve up, gorgeous."

Die grabbed a condom and Kyo turned his attention back to Kaoru, reaching to pull the older man's pants out of the way, grinning as he revealed their leader's quite aroused dick. "Jesus fuck... between the two of you, I had better be the most satisfied man in the world after tonight." He breathed out a hum of approval and then leaned forward, licking over the head of his dick. "Already so much pre-cum, Kaoru... we got the old man riled up?" Before he could answer, Kyo had his mouth around him, sucking the tip as he wrapped his hand around the base to jerk him off. He shifted his position to better help both of them, his ass tilting more toward Die and his head bowed over Kaoru's lap as he went after him.

Kaoru strained up toward him, moaning far louder than Die would have suspected the other man would have. He watched for a moment, only getting more aroused as he took in the image of Kyo sucking Kaoru's dick. Finally, he moved forward, tugging Kyo's pants down to his thighs and sliding his hands over that gorgeous ass, squeezing and then swatting it a few times, causing Kyo to moan around Kaoru's dick.

There were a few more seconds of exploration, Die lightly scraping his nails up the back of Kyo's thighs and then reaching around to grasp his dick, jacking him off hard and fast until Kyo was squirming and bucking, clearly more aroused than he would have thought.

Shifting forward, Die pressed two lubed fingers against Kyo's ass, rubbing and then pressing. He expected a lot of resistance, for Kyo to squirm and maybe even back out, but instead Kyo's body nearly drew his fingers in, accepting him just fine, and when he started to thrust his fingers, Kyo popped up off Kaoru's dick to cry out in utter pleasure, his hand going down to his own dick to jack off, trying to fuck himself back on Die's fingers. "Oh Jesus," Die breathed, quickly adding the third and letting Kyo basically do his own prep.

A few more moments and he couldn't stand it anymore. He pulled his fingers free, lubed his dick, and then shoved Kyo forward, holding him there as he guided his dick inside his asshole. Once he was fully in, he released a breath he hadn't realized he was holding and then eased both himself and Kyo back just a bit. "Suck him." Kyo reacted instantly, doing as he was told and going right back to pleasuring Kaoru, who planted a hand on his head and guided him, watching with the most intense look that Die had ever seen the older guitarist wear in his life.

Grunting, Die held onto Kyo's hips as he started to move, not trying to ramp up or even pretend he could go about this for any longer than his body was going to let him. He was damned horny and virtually fucking Kyo through his clothing already had sent him dangerously teetering on the brink of desperation already. Before long, he had hold of Kyo's shoulder for leverage and he was fucking him so hard their balls were slapping against one another and Kaoru was having to field how far forward Kyo went on each thrust.

Kyo, on the other hand, was clearly enjoying himself, moaning around Kaoru's dick, fucking himself back on Die about equally as forcefully as Die was already driving into him, and enthusiastically jacking himself off in the process. Before long, the three of them were moving like a well-oiled machine, desperation and grace mixing as the underlying things that strung them together as a band shone through in their deepest moments of passion as well. Die's fingers tightened on Kyo's hips and then he hunched up forward over him, shoving Kyo's hand out of the way and replacing it with his own as he started to fuck him with short, hard little thrusts, clearly on the verge of orgasm.

But it was Kaoru that beat them all to it, his fingers finding purchase in Kyo's short blonde locks and yanking his head back, jacking off for the last few seconds before he started to cum, thick spurts of cum spraying out onto Kyo's face as he moaned over and over, nearly growling at the end as he strained upward and then settled.

Die was next, within seconds of Kaoru, unable to hold himself back any longer as he watched Kaoru start to cum, the idea of it going all over Kyo's face sending him hurdling over the cliff with something that could have been categorized as a strained scream, his voice cracking as he started to empty himself into the latex between him and Kyo, still fucking him like he'd never let up.

Kyo pulled Die's hand away when the other tried to start jerking him off again. He murmured, "I want to make a show of it... let me."

Die shifted back in an instant, pulling out and removing the condom, tossing it in the trash and then leaning back against the table, panting, using his forearm to wipe his forehead. "I'm sweating... that's... a feat."

Both of the others chuckled and Kaoru passed Die a new bottle of water, gesturing him up. "I think you get to sit for a minute, buddy. No passing out or being sick for Die."

The redhead didn't argue in the least, pulling himself up and plopping on the couch right next to Kaoru, throwing his arm around his shoulders and leaning into him. "He said a show... so a show it is."

Kyo pushed the table away and reached under, grabbing two of the closer pillows, putting them down and then positioning himself over them on his back. He gave it a few moment and then kicked off his pants, spreading his legs and shifting his torso so he was bending to the side a bit. Reaching under his legs, he pressed his fingers into his own ass, fitting three with ease after what they'd just done. He shifted a few more times and then settled, starting to just barely move his fingers, his body starting to strain instantly, letting both watchers know exactly what he was doing to himself. His hips arched and his muscles flexed as he kept at it, moans starting to pour from his lips as he kept it up. Before long, he was actively thrusting his fingers and his dick was twitching, pre-cum spilling down the shaft as he got closer and closer. 

Die's fingers wrapped around both his dick and Kaoru's as soon as Kyo's cock started to lengthen the final bit, his balls drawing up tight against his body, the shaft seeming like it was straining for those last few precious moments. And then Kyo was losing it, his hips jerking and his actual screams piercing the air as he came all over himself, the rain of cum managing all the way up to his collarbone and some of it sliding down over his hip.

Kyo eased himself down onto the pillows and Die and Kaoru exchanged a quick look before both of them were up, Die kneeling at Kyo's head, reaching to take his arms, pulling them up over his head and keeping them hostage for the time being. Kaoru knelt between his legs picked up another condom, opening it and rolling it onto his once-again hard cock. He lubed up and then he paused, studying Kyo and waiting on an answer to the unspoken question.

The vocalist breathed out a soft laugh. "Don't ask, just fuck me. I want it. I want everything you two can dream up tonight. I was serious earlier you know... I've wanted two men to go at me hard for years. You're making the dreams of a teenage boy come true right now."

It took Die a moment to catch up, realizing Kyo meant he'd dreamed about it that long. By then, Kaoru was already entering Kyo's body, moving over him and starting to thrust into him quickly, laboring over him with his head bowed. It was obvious the power of his thrusts was significant, Kyo incredibly enjoying what was happening. And finally, Die let go of Kyo's wrists, moving to touch what all of him he could reach and then settling on lying next to him, the pair kissing one another as Kaoru fucked him steadily.

They remained like that for a while and then finally, Kaoru breathed out, "Die... you go both ways, right?"

Die pulled himself away from Kyo's rather expert mouth and released a quiet, "Yeah, why?" He grinned. "Got a desire for my ass now, too, hmm?"

"Get over here and straddle him. Your dick against his." He pulled out and sat back, clearly waiting on Die to agree and do what he was told.

Die shrugged. "Why not, not like I'll ever get this chance again." He stood up and then moved to kneel over Kyo and then moved down until their cocks were pressed against one another.

Kaoru reached between them, giving them a bit of lube and then paused for a moment. "Both of you are uh..."

"Tested and clean," Die returned, studying Kyo, who nodded and then issued a quiet, "Yeah. Don't worry about going between."

That encouraged Kaoru in an instant, the older man setting to prepping Die, taking clues from how he'd prepped Kyo on how he wanted to be as well and finding that it wasn't much more difficult than what Die had managed with their vocalist. Before long, he had Die squirming, his hips jerking against Kyo as the pair made out in a rough sort of manner, the lubricated sound of their dicks thrusting against one another coming to him. Finally, he moved closer and slowly slid his cock into Die's ass, watching as the guitarist took it all the way to the hilt.

Within seconds he was full-on fucking Die, holding onto his back and shoving into him quickly, Die moaning as Kyo began doing most of the moving for the pair of them. He gave Die a good go before he pulled out and then shoved into Kyo's tightened hole, having at him while he squeezed and kneaded Die's ass cheeks, fucking him quickly. "Fucking hell... feels so different... each of you... so good." Kaoru's thrusts grew faster and faster and then he was pulling out of Kyo, barely stopping humping to get his dick into Die's ass. "Can't... choose," he hissed out.

Both Die and Kyo moaned, finally giving up on kissing one another just to breathe, whoever was being taken mostly holding still while the other moved, providing the friction over their cocks. Kaoru thrust back into Kyo and within seconds Kyo started to strain upward, his hands clutching at Die, his hips canting and jerking. "I... I'm gonna!" And then he was, warmth spurting out between Die and Kyo, his passage contracting around Kaoru as he came.

Kaoru fucked him all the way through it and then pulled out, shoving into Die and holding him tight, growling out, "I'm gonna lose it in you. Are you gonna cum for me, too?" His hand came back to squeeze Die's ass as the guitarist rutted himself desperately against Kyo, the vocalist playing with his nipples and then finally pulling him down to kiss him harshly, spearing his tongue into his mouth.

It wasn't but a few seconds and then Die's back bowed, his hips pushing his ass up even more and then he was losing it all over Kyo, his cum dripping down over the vocalist's cock. Kyo groaned, letting Die have a bit of room to breathe, stroking over his face, hair, and neck, finally capturing his face between his hands and staring into his eyes as Kaoru fucked the holy hell out of him from behind.

When it was time for Kaoru to cum as well, he pulled out and ripped the condom off, pushing his dick between Die's and Kyo's, shooting his load to join both of theirs, his hands almost tenderly holding Die so the guitarist didn't collapse entirely on Kyo.

For nearly five minutes they all just remained that way, coming down in a number of ways. Kyo quietly passed Die a water bottle, urging him to drink it given how shaky he was and how much his skin was burning up, all of them conscious of Die's condition that prevented him from sweating like anyone else would have.

Once they eased themselves apart, all three made their way down the hallway toward Die's thankfully huge shower, Kyo in the lead. He paused in the doorway and smirked at them a little and then offering, "If either of you want to fuck again, seriously just let me know. I uh... don't get many offers. This was amazing... and the first time in a long time." He shrugged and then turned away, heading into the bathroom and starting the shower, leaving both men slightly shocked in the hallway until Kaoru finally nudged Die into the room with a quiet, "Yeah, definitely will remember that. One hundred percent certain, in fact."

And, frankly, Die couldn't have agreed more.

**The End**


End file.
